Owen Grady
Owen Grady is the main protagonist of the 2015 sci-fi adventure film Jurassic World ''and its sequel ''Fallen Kingdom. He is portrayed by Chris Pratt who also played Star-Lord and Emmet Brickowski. Owen is best described as a confident, headstrong, brave, and with a strong sense of justice for all life forms. He tends to be highly empathetic with the wildlife of Jurassic World, even hinted to be the sole person to have such traits: He sees his raptor pack as his family instead of just trained animals and knows how to handle them carefully contrary to Hoskins' point of view where he perceive the raptors as mere tools of warfare, and openly concerned on Indominus' poor treatments compared with his ways to treating Blue's pack. He comes off as very down to Earth and was openly confused as to why a genetically-engineered hybrid would be necessary to attract attention more than the existing dinosaurs in the park. Despite this, Owen demonstrates little regard or respect for authority, especially when he realizes they are acting in poor sense. This often put him at odds with both Claire Dearing, Simon Masrani, and Vic Hoskins, who refused to listen to him after the Indominus rex had escaped until the situation had reached critical levels. In The Movie Early Life Before his occupation in Jurassic World, Owen was a member of the US Military. Jurassic World At some point in his life, Owen Grady was hired by Jurassic World to train and research the behaviors of the park's Velociraptor pack in that consisted of Blue, Charlie, Delta and Echo. Isla Nublar Incident of 2015 Three weeks before the Indominus Rex Paddock became open to the public, he was offered a job by Claire Dearing to check the paddock for any security breaches. It is unknown if he accepted the job. Some time afterward the remaining Indominus rex escaped her paddock and went on a rampage. He went to investigate the paddock after her escape with a Timack Construction worker and a paddock supervisor only for the Indominus rex herself to appear and attack them. She killed the construction worker, but Owen made it out alive by exiting through her paddock's steel doors and hiding under an automobile just before she broke through the doors He then proceeded to cover his scent by cutting the car's gas tank. Owen took part in a huge attempt to end the hybrid's rampage. A notable action of Owen during this time was investigating a damaged Gyrosphere with Claire Dearing and tending to an injured Apatosaurus with her as well. Owen also had his Velociraptor pack assist him in his pursuit of the Indominus rex. At some point, he witnessed the inhabitants of the Isla Nublar Aviary's escape and invasion of Main Street. After the flocks passed through Indominus rex arrived in Main Street. During I. Rex's time in the street, Owen defended Gray and Zach, the nephews of Claire Dearing. At the end of the movie, after the Indominus is killed and eaten by the Mosasaur, Owen, Claire, and the two kids escape to the mainland, where Owen tells Claire that they will "probably stick together for survival". Relationships Barry Owen was known to have been friends with fellow Raptor trainer Barry. Claire Dearing At some point in their lives, Owen and Claire once went on a date. As Owen states, she was too demanding and uptight and it was this reason why he never continued to date her. But he still seems to be interested in her as he attempted to flirt with her when she traveled to his bungalow to offer him a job. Commander Vic Hoskins Not much is known about Owen's relationship with Commander Vic Hoskins, except for the fact that he did not approve of his actions during the Isla Nublar Incident of 2015, believing that it should have gone his way instead of Hoskins'. According to Hoskins' Lego profile, he secretly wants to steal Owen's research to make a profit for himself, but this was stopped as Delta, one of Owen's raptors, mauled Hoskins to death. Category:Characters Category:Jurassic Park characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Military Category:Geniuses Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Warriors Category:Heroes Category:Protagonist Category:Live Action characters Category:Universal Studios characters